voezfandomcom-20200222-history
Akari
Video Version 1= |-|Version 2 (Original version)= |-|Version 3 (full version)= Lyrics Kanji= 答えてくれ　作られたココロ 巡り巡って　どうして消えないの 徒爾に生まれ　矛盾のままで終え 練り込んだ色　機械ごと塗らして 古い遺跡の下 ひとり　灰に漂って 一度　空見たんなら 二度と　戻れないさ 人からのあこがれ 初めての守りと 頼りない感情なんて　わかる 体奥にあるの 破壊衝動を必死に 逆らう　思考回路　嗚呼 答えてくれ　作られたココロ 巡り巡って　どうして死ねないの 世界を救い　自分も消えるなら こんなふうに　痛くないのでしょうか 偽りでも　信じたいんだから この痛みも　癒してくれないか 鋭い光　矢に変えたんだから 混迷を破り　平和に戻らせた やがて終わり　ねじも削られて わずかな明かり　照り落ちる歴史 |-|Romaji= Kotaete kure tsukurareta kokoro meguri megutte dōshite kienai no toji ni umare mujun no mama de oe neri konda iro kikai-goto nura shite furui iseki no shita hitori hai ni tadayotte ichido sora mita n'nara nidoto modorenai sa hito kara no akogare hajimete no mamori to tayorinai kanjō nante wakaru karada oku ni aru no hakai shōdō o hisshi ni sakarau shikō kairo aa kotaete kure tsukurareta kokoro meguri megutte dōshite shinenai no sekai wo sukui jibun mo kierunara kon'nafūni itakunai nodeshou ka itsuwari demo shinjitai ndakara kono itami mo iyashite kurenai ka surudoi hikari ya ni kaeta ndakara konmei o yaburi heiwa ni modora seta yagate owari neji mo kezura rete wazukana akari teri ochiru rekishi |-|English= Please answer me, man-constructed "heart" I've paced back and forth thousands of times, why can I not disappear? To be born in futility, to end in contradiction The color of molten metal has infiltrated the entire machinery Beneath ancient remnants, alone by myself Drifting amongst dust To witness a blue sky once, There is no returning from (hard to erase it from memories) Mankind still has more venerations The initial protection are just unreliable feelings, I know this From the depths of my body, the impulse to destroy I suppress with all my will To disobey my will, and devise a path to return, ahh Please answer me, man constructed "heart", ahh I've paced back and forth thousands of times, why can I not die? If I could save this world and disappear myself I would not be in so much insufferable pain (that I am in now) Never mind if it's only an illusion, because I want to believe ahh Can this suffering not be alleviated/healed? A sharp light becomes arrows, penetrating the confusion of the era Returning peace to the world Everything has finally ended. Even my nuts and bolts have been reduced to mud A feeble light illuminates the history of the land. |-|Indonesian= Tolong jawab saya, "hati" buatan manusia Saya telah mondar-mandir ribuan kali, mengapa saya tidak bisa menghilang? Terlahir dalam kesia-siaan, berakhir dengan kontradiksi Warna logam cair telah menyusup ke seluruh mesin Di bawah sisa-sisa kuno, seorang diri Melayang di antara debu Untuk menyaksikan langit biru sekali, Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali (sulit untuk menghapusnya dari ingatan) Umat manusia masih memiliki lebih banyak penghormatan Perlindungan awal hanya perasaan yang tidak bisa diandalkan, saya tahu ini Dari kedalaman tubuhku, dorongan untuk menghancurkan Saya menekan dengan semua keinginan saya Untuk tidak menaati kehendak saya, dan menyusun jalan untuk kembali, ahh Tolong jawab saya, manusia membangun "hati", ahh Saya telah mondar-mandir ribuan kali, mengapa saya tidak bisa mati? Jika saya bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini dan menghilang sendiri Saya tidak akan berada dalam kesakitan yang tak tertahankan (yang saya alami sekarang) Sudahlah kalau itu hanya ilusi, karena aku ingin percaya ahh Bisakah penderitaan ini tidak diringankan / disembuhkan? Cahaya yang tajam menjadi panah, menembus kebingungan zaman Mengembalikan kedamaian ke dunia Semuanya akhirnya berakhir. Bahkan mur dan baut saya telah berkurang menjadi lumpur Cahaya lemah menerangi sejarah negeri itu. Notes *This song was released for a limited time during the Closed BETA, on 9 April 2016, 12PM to 1PM (UTC). Trivia *"Akari" (明かり) is a Japanese word, meaning "light" or "glimmer". *In all difficulties of the song, notes form the letter "P", which is a reference to the artist's name "纯白'P'". *The original version of the song is sung by the Chinese Vocaloid Xin Hua. **The in-game cover version is sung by the Japanese Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. *The translation of the composer's name (纯白P) is ChunBaiP. Helpful Info The Wikians Say...= Category:Songs Category:Level 2 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 7 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 12 Songs (Special)